Cintaku Digondol Tukang Ojek
by coffeemix
Summary: Sebenarnya Minghao sudah niat bolos untuk hari itu, tapi karena suatu alasan krusial buatnya, Minghao memutuskan untuk menunda niatannya. Sialnya, supirnya sudah terlanjur cabut duluan. Terpaksa, Minghao pun menggunakan fasilitas ojek yang kebetulan sedang nge-tem di dekat rumahnya. Siapa yang tahu, kalau tukang ojek itu bukan sekedar tukang ojek biasa? JUNHAO!


Cintaku Digondol Tukang Ojek

.

Mohon diabaikan judulnya yang super norak dan oh-so-FTV sekali, otak saya emang agak-agak beracun akhir-akhir ini, ya begitulah...

Monggo dinikmati aja /wink/

.

JUNHAO...

.

.

ACTION JUSEYO~~~

.

Yo! Ada baiknya kalau kita mengawali sesuatu dengan perkenalan terlebih dahulu, kan? Oke! Kalau begitu, langsung saja kita kenalkan, tokoh utama dalam cerita ini, Si 'Dangerous Innocent' XU MING HAOOO!

Yep! Xu Minghao, 17 tahun, murid tingkat dua di sebuah sekolah yang terbilang cukup 'elit' di Kota Seoul. Minghao sebenarnya berasal dari Cina, tapi karena dia harus mengikuti orang tuanya yang berbisnis ke Korea, maka terdamparlah ia disini. Well, kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya dia lebih memilih untuk hidup di Cina. Walaupun Cina punya banyak populasi manusia dan sering terjadi bencana alam seperti gempa dan banjir, tapi Minghao sudah nyaman sekali dengan hometown-nya itu.

Minghao anak yang baik. Hampir semua orang yang mengenalnya pasti akan mengangguk saat ditanyai soal itu. Mungkin beberapa orang malah mengatakan kalau dia terlalu baik, bahkan hingga menjurus ke polos. Tapi, untuk orang yang mengetahui dirinya dengan sangat baik, dia pasti akan berkata kalau Minghao punya sisi lain dari dirinya yang akan membuat orang yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya akan ternganga.

Pagi ini sedikit berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya, tampaknya kediaman keluarga Xu itu mendapat sedikit kebisingan. Ini karena tuan dan nyonya besar keluarga itu tengah berada di Belanda dan meninggalkan anak mereka di rumah itu. Tidak sendirian sih, karena tentunya masih ada pelayan dan penjaga yang tinggal. Dan tebak, apa yang dilakukan oleh pemilik kekuasaan tunggal rumah untuk sementara ini disaat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pagi? Dia masih dengan santai duduk di depan sofa ruang tengah, memakan camilan, dan dengan muka tidak bersalahnya malah asyik menikmati siaran infotaiment pagi. Beberapa pelayan sudah menegurnya, karena tidak seharusnya Minghao masih berada disini. Tapi, Minghao hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli.

Ting!

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang berada di atas meja berdenting. Minghao meraihnya dan membaca sebuah chat yang dikirim oleh salah satu temannya.

 **BooKwan: Hao~ Kamu dimana?! Demi apapun segeralah ke sekolah!**

 **LittleXu: Malas, Seungkwan**

 **LittleXu: Aku masih sebal karena kejadian kemarin,**

 **LittleXu: Lagipula orangtuaku sedang di Belanda, aku bebas, kkkk**

 **BooKwan: Kamu akan menyesal jika melewatkan hari ini, Hao**

 **LittleXu: Kenapa aku harus menyesal?**

 **LittleXu: Memangnya kamu akan diputuskan Vernon hari ini sehingga aku jadi menyesal karena melewatkan momen dimana kamu pasti akan menjerit dan menangis keras karena tidak terima?**

 **BooKwan: Hao, kamu yakin kamu itu temanku? Rasanya kata-katamu lebih menyakitkan daripada perkataan anti-fans**

 **BooKwan: POKOKNYA KAMU PASTI AKAN MENYESAL HABIS-HABISAN, KARENA INI ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN JUNG- YE-BIN!**

Minghao menatap layar ponselnya beberapa saat. Otaknya berpikir habis-habisan menganalisa chat yang Seungkwam kirimkan untuknya.

Jung Yebin? Apalagi yang terjadi pada gadis kelebihan kalsium itu? Apa kali ini dia membawa-bawa namanya lagi sehingga ia harus ikut tersangkut dalam masalah si Jung itu?

Hah, jika sudah begini, tidak ada alasan lagi untuknya meneruskan niat bolosnya. Padahal dia masih sangat keki karena kejadian kemarin, dan sekarang dia malah harus berhadapan lagi dengan sumber kekekiannya itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Tapi, Minghao tau, pasti akan jadi lebih menyebalkan kalau dia membiarkan orang itu bertindak tanpa kehadirannya hari ini.

Maka, Minghao buru-buru beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Walau setengah hati dia melakukannya, tapi bukankah memang lebih baik mencegah sebelum mengobati?

Minghao telah selesai dengan seragam dan tas selempangnya. Dia lalu mencari supir keluarganya untuk mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Biasanya sih, saat-saat seperti ini Pak Gong ada di garasi, sibuk mengurusi mobil-mobil milik keluarga Xu. Tapi, ketika Minghao melongokkan kepalanya ke garasi, ia tidak mendapati Pak Gong dan satu buah mobilnya juga tidak ada di tempat.

Buru-buru ia memanggil salah seorang pelayan di rumahnya. "Mbak Hyo, Pak Gong kemana? Aku mau berangkat nih," ucapnya pada pelayan wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Hyoyeon.

"Oh, Pak Gong pergi ke pasar bersama Mbak Sunyoung untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan, Nona. Karena tadi Nona bilang tidak mau masuk sekolah jadi Pak Gong memutuskan untuk pergi membantu mengantarkan," jelas Mbak Hyoyeon.

Minghao menepuk dahinya. Duh, salahnya juga sih, sebenarnya. Tapi, saat ini dia sudah telat. Kalau dalam waktu 10 menit lagi dia tidak berada di area sekolahnya, dipastikan ia sudah tidak bisa menerobos untuk masuk ke sekolahnya lagi. Minghao lalu memutuskan untuk berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

"Nona, anda mau kemana?" Mbak Hyoyeon berteriak memanggilnya saat melihat ia berlari begitu saja.

"Aku mau cari taksi, atau apa sajalah biar bisa cepet sampai," balasnya sambil berteriak juga.

Minghao mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah sekitar rumahnya. Lumayan sepi sih, karena rumahnya ada di kompleks perumahan, dan tetangga-tetangganya pasti juga sudah meninggalkan rumah sedari tadi untuk sekolah atau bekerja. Tiba-tiba pandangannya mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk diatas sepeda motornya dengan helm yang bertengger di kepalanya berada di pojokan komplek.

Buru-buru ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Mas, ke SMA Pledis, ya?" ujarnya dengan nada tergesa-gesa.

Si Mas-mas yang ditanyain begitu, malah bengong menatapinya.

Minghao mengernyitkan dahinya. Sampai akhirnya ia tersadar.

"Ah! Harus order dulu ya, Mas? Hah..., jaman sekarang apa-apa harus pake aplikasinya dulu, ribet banget dah," oceh Minghao sembari meraih handphone-nya di tas.

"E-eh, enggak, kok, enggak usah pake aplikasi. Soalnya saya ini sebene—" ucapan Mas itu terpotong ketika Minghao dengan seenaknya malah mendudukan dirinya di jok belakang. Bahkan Minghao menyaut helm yang berada di stang kiri motor itu dan memakainya.

"Ayo, Mas, cepetan! Saya udah telat nih, soalnya. Ngebut ya, Mas?" titah Minghao.

Helaan nafas panjang pun dihembuskan Si Mas-mas tukang ojek itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk dan menghidupkan mesin motor.

"Pegangan ya, Neng. Kita ngebut, nih," katanya yang diangguki oleh Minghao.

Tangan Minghao pun segera bergerak kearah pinggang cowok itu. Awalnya ia masih sedikit ragu-ragu, tapi segera ditepisnya perasaan itu. Sama tukang ojek aja, gapapa lah. Masa iya baper sama tukang ojek?

Dan ternyata, Mas Ojek itu benar-benar menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Minghao yang tadinya hanya menggenggam baju si Mas dan menjaga jarak kini harus rela memeluk erat Mas Ojek itu, bahkan jarinya sampai saling bertautan di pinggang depan. Dan, Minghao sangat menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah berwarna merah pekat saat ini.

Tidak berlangsung lama mereka telah sampai di depan gerbang SMA Pledis. Masih ada sisa-sisa menit untuk Minghao merangsek masuk ke sekolahnya. Dicopotnya helm yang ia pake dan ia serahkan pada Mas Ojek. Minghao mengambil dompetnya dan mengulurkan sejumlah uang pada tukang ojek itu.

"Makasih ya, Mas," ia menyempatkan untuk tersenyum pada si Mas sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah gerbang.

Mas Ojek itu menatap lembaran uang yang tadi diberikan oleh Minghao lalu memandang kearah bayangan Minghao yang mulai menjauh tertelan oleh besarnya gedung sekolah. Dam-diam, cowok dengan ukuran tubuh tinggi itu tersenyum simpul. Dimasukannya uang itu kedalam saku dan mulai memutar balikkan motornya untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Cewek SMA, ya? Boleh juga."

TBC

A/N: HAIIIII! ANNYEONG!

Aku bikin JunHao, omo omo omo, padahal aku ini lebih condong ke Meanie, walaupun Junhao juga salah satu couple fav aku sih. Tapi, entah kenapa dapet hidayahnya sama JunHao dulu, Meanie-nya belum..., waks

FTV sekali ya, ff ini? Hah, emang sengaja sih, pengen coba gitu bikin fanfic rasa FTV, hal ini disebabkan karena selama liburan ramadhan dan lebaran ini aku dicekokin sama FTV atau kalo nggak ya film-film lokal gitu. Sebenernya sih, males banget tapi ya, mau gimana, nasib jadi cucu tertua jadi harus ngurusin adek-adek sepupu yang bejibun banget, sialnya mereka doyannya yang macem Dimas Anggara, Verrel Bramastya, Kevin Julio, yah..., gitu-gitu lah xD Gak hapal aku malah sama artis dalem negeri sendiri

Menurut kalian, fanfic ini udah berasa FTV apa malah berasa dipaksain? Soalnya aku ngrasa ini kayak terlalu dipaksain gitu...


End file.
